On my own
by its-Rayning-men
Summary: A short fic in which Daniel finaly gets a clue and kisses the girl, enjoy!


AN: This is something I've wanted to write for a while now but as I've never done a "Song fic" before I wasn't sure how it would turn out. The song is "On my Own" from "Les Miserables"

Please let me know what you think of this, I'm really not sure of it myself…

***

Daniel walked down the corridor towards his office, his head buried in a book of Ancient fables. When he came to his open office door the sight that greeted him was a familiar one; Vala sitting at the workbench in the middle of the room, bent over a translation with her head bobbing along to her ipod.

Even though it was a sight he saw every day there where still times when he couldn't believe he was seeing it. Vala's shocking ability for picking up new languages not with standing what had taken really taken him by surprise was the way she gave the task her full attention. Even from the door he could see the slight frown that came and went from her face as she worked and they way she worried her bottom lip. There was even the odd time when he would catch her singing gently to herself under her breath, sometimes in English and sometimes in what he could only guess was her native tongue.

She was singing today, her soft sweet voice washing over him as he watched her. As he listened she began a new song and a note of sadness crept into her voice.

"_And now I'm all alone again_

_Nowhere to turn, no one to go to._

_Without a home, without a friend_

_without a face to say hello to_

_But now the night is near _

_And I can make-believe he's here_"

Her voice sounded so lost and young that Daniel was mesmerised by it.

"_Sometimes I walk alone at night_

_When everybody else is sleeping_

_I think of him and then I'm happy_

_With the company I'm keeping_

_The city goes to bed_

_And I can live inside my head_"

As she continued Daniel could hear her voice grow stronger as she became lost in the melody only she could hear.

"_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone_

_I walk with him 'til morning_

_Without him, I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me_"

Never before had her heard her sing with such honesty in her voice, it was beautiful but the pain and loneliness she portrayed pulled at something deep in his chest.

"_In the rain_

_The pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever_"

By now a small crowd had gathered as her voice travelled down the corridors and Daniel wanted to scream at them all to leave, he wanted to be the only one to hear her sing like this. He wanted to be the only one to watch as she, unwittingly, exposed this part of herself.

"_And I know it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say there's a way for us_"

Again her voice grew stronger as the music swelled and this time hope seemed to mingle briefly with the other emotions that flowed out of her. There was a small gasp from behind him and Daniel turned to see Sam standing with a look of awe on her face as she too became enthralled by the solo voice.

"_I love him_

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone_

_The river's just a river_

_Without him, the world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers_"

The hope left her voice as she carried on and only those who knew her best heard the slight waver in her voice that Daniel knew, even with her back to him, came from tears beginning to rise in her eyes. He longed to go to her and felt his palms itch with the need to hold her in his arms, to be more than the man she sang about that caused the pain in her voice.

"_I love him_

_But every day I'm learning_

_All my life I've only been pretending_

_Without me, his world will go on turning_

_The world is full of happiness that I have never known_"

What had begun as a small tug in his chest flamed until he thought his knees would give out beneath him at the intensity of her voice and Sam's hand on his shoulder was the only thing keeping him grounded as his emotions battled within him.

"_I love him_

_I love him_

_I love him..._

_But only on my own..._"

Her voice trailed off, all emotion leaving it as it once again became lost and impossibly young and hopeless. He gave one last look at Sam as she began to usher the other spectators away quietly then stepped into the office, shutting the door gently behind him.

The soft click of the door closing was enough to alert her to his presence and she turned towards him. Once again Daniel felt his knees go weak as he took in her face, basked in the golden glow of the small lamp her grey eyes where filled with tears and her bottom lip trembled. When a red blush crept up her cheeks Daniel didn't think he had ever seen her look so beautiful. He crossed the gap between them in two long strides and gently cradled her face in his hands.

"With out you, my world stops." He whispered as he used his thumbs to wipe her tears away in a tender caress, "You're what keeps it turning, what brings me the happiness _I've_ never known."

At his admission she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye, ashamed that he had obviously heard her singing: that he had heard all that she had felt. It hadn't been until she had stopped and felt the burning in her eyes that she had realised how lost in the song she had become.

Even as Daniel tried to coax her gaze towards his own she shied her face away from him, unwilling to meet it until she could reform her defences.

"Please…" He begged, his voice still no more than a whisper, "Vala, look at me."

When even that failed to draw her gaze Daniel drew her face closer to his own and placed the softest of kisses to her forehead then on top of her, now shut, eyes before trailing them down the tracks her tears had made. When he drew back she finally allowed herself to look him in the eye and only when she had done this did Daniel lean back in to kiss her lips.

He smiled against her as he tasted the faintest trace of the apple she had been eating earlier and something that he could only describe as pure _Vala_. As she relaxed against him he slid his hands down from her face, tracing the curves of her body until the rested on her hips and he pulled her gently closer to him. Ending the kiss he felt her hot breath on his face as she rested her forehead against his.

"Daniel…" The word tumbled from her lips, the gentlest caress he had ever felt.

"I'm here."

It was all the reassurance she needed to lean in and feel his kiss again, allowing her body to melt into his touch and banish all her previous pain and doubt. He was here, she was in his arms while he kissed her like no man before had done.

And she knew, in that moment, that she would never again be on her own.


End file.
